Jurassic Park
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: While at a dig, Olivia Grant, daughter of Dr. Alan Grant, would never know that meeting Mr John Hammond would change her life forever, until that fateful day...
1. Jurassic Park: Mr John Hammond

**Hey everyone, here's the first chapter to my Jurassic Park story. just to let you know, i do not own any of the characters or storyline. the only character i own is Olivia Grant. Please enjoy xx**

* * *

**Jurassic Park: Part 1: Dr Hammond**

**Any other 16 year old girl would be crazy about boys, make-up, hair and the latest trends/styles. Not me. My name is Olivia Grant and like my father before me I was addicted to dinosaurs. But I never knew that one day while digging up bones at my father's dig would change my view on dinosaurs forever.**

* * *

It was late afternoon and I was brushing up sand and dirt away from dinosaur bones.

"Found anything?" I heard my father ask me. I turned and saw Dr. Alan Grant stood behind me.

"Just a few leg bones and tail bones that had been separated from the body. And also this." I replied while picking up a dark claw.

He took it from me and looked it over. "A Velociraptor claw!" He exclaimed and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

I smiled. "I figured you'd like it."

He smiled as his girlfriend Dr. Ellie Sattler came over. "Found anything interesting?"

"For dad I have. I found a Velociraptor claw."

She smiled. "Really? That's great!" I smiled with her as dad put the claw in his pocket.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again." Another work says as he walks towards us.

My father and I stand as he says, "I hate computers."

"The feeling's mutual." Ellie says as they put their arms around each other, dad puts his other arm around me and we walk down to where the other volunteers are underneath a tent where a computer is sat.

As we're stood waiting, a machine out of the tent suddenly bounces up sending a shock wave through the earth. We all then gather around the computer.

"How long does this usually take?" I ask.

"It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back..." A yellow image of a Velociraptor suddenly appears on the screen. "...This new program's incredible!" The volunteer working the computer says, "After a few more years of development and we wont even have to dig anymore!"

My dad looks to him with a somewhat hurt expression on his face. "Where's the fun in that?" We all chuckle.

"The image looks a little distorted but I don't think that's the computer."

Ellie shakes her head as she looks closer at it. "No, post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments...Velociraptor?" She finishes while looking at dad.

He nods as he moves closer. "Yes. Good shape too. Five maybe six feet high. I'm having a guess at nine feet long..Look at the-" He stopped talking as he touched the screen and the image on the screen changed.

"What'd he do?" The volunteer asked.

"He touched it. My dad's not machine compatible." I said with a laugh as he sighed. "They've got it in for me."

The volunteer also laughed as dad moved his hand closer to the screen, but didn't touch it. "Look at the half-moon shaped bone of the wrist. No wonder these guys learnt how to fly." The other volunteers laughed. "No seriously. Well perhaps dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, its turned back just like a bird. The vertebrae, full of hollows and air sacs just like a bird. And even the word raptor means 'bird of prey'"

"That doesn't look very scary." We heard a kid say. We turned and saw a boy, looked to be about 12 or 13 stood there. "More like a, six foot turkey."

We all laughed, apart from dad who started to walk to him. "A turkey. Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period."

Ellie then rolls her eyes. "Oh no. Here we go." She says under her breath as her and I stand at the front to watch how this all unfurls out.

"You'd get your first look at this six foot turkey as you move into a clearing. Moving like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still, because you think his visual acuity might be based on movement like a T-rex, he'll lose you if you don't move, but no, not a Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And then that's when the attack comes, but not from the front, no, from the side, the other two raptors...you didn't even know where there. Because Velociraptor are pack hunters, he uses co-ordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And then he slashes at you with this-"

Dad then takes out the claw that I gave him from his pocket and holds it in his fingers like a Velociraptor would on it's foot. I then saw the look of pure horror and fright on the kids face as he saw the claw and I knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Six inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bit at the jugular like a lion, he slashes at you here or here-" He then moved the claw across the boys chest and legs like a raptor would do. "Or maybe across the belly spilling your intestines. The point is, you're still alive, when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little more respect."

"Ok." The kid said, sheer fright in his voice. Dad smiled and walked off. Before I followed with Ellie, I saw the boy close to tears and I felt sorry for him.

* * *

As we were walking up the hill we came from Ellie spoke, "Hey Alan. You know if you wanted to scare the kid you could've just pulled a gun on him."

"Yeah I know...kids. You wanna have one of those?"

"I don't want that kid, but a breed of child Dr. Grant could be intriguing."

"What's so wrong with kids?" I spoke up.

"Oh Liv, They're noisy, they're messy they're expensive."

I giggled. "Cheap cheap cheap."

"They smell."

Ellie and I burst out laughing and protesting "They do not smell!"

"Some of them smell! Babies smell!"

All of a sudden, we heard a strange whirring sound. We looked up and saw a helicopter getting close to the site as it was landing. The trouble was that as the propeller was spinning, it was picking up the sand and starting to cover up the bones that we dug up. The three of us ran back down the hill telling everyone to cover up anything that was exposed.

As Ellie and I were helping to cover the bones, I saw my dad go to speak to the pilot of the chopper and then run back to the office trailer.

After a while Ellie and I went into the trailer.

"Alright who's the jerk!" Ellie exclaimed as we stormed in.

It was then I noticed who was with dad. A man in his late 40s early 50s, white beard and moustache, glasses and wearing white shirt and pants, a beige hat which covered up his white hair.

"Uh, this is our palaeobotanist, Dr Ellie..." "Sattler." "Sattler. And my daughter Olivia. Ellie, Olivia this is Mr Hammond, John Hammond."

I froze immediately as I knew this was the man that funds our digs. Mr Hammond shook Ellie's hand. "Did I say jerk?" Ellie said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Sattler, I'm dreadfully sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I'm in a hurry."

He then extended his hand out to me, which I gladly shook. "Also a pleasure to meet you Miss Olivia."

"The pleasure's all mine Mr Hammond." I said nervously before he smiled and turned away.

I looked to dad as he put his hands on my shoulders. 'What's he doing here?' I mouthed to him. He just shrugged as Hammond politely asked Ellie to move away as he was washing some glasses to pour out some champagne into 3 glasses. Obviously being under-age I couldn't drink so I settled on some water.

"Now I'll get right to the point. I like ya, the three of you. I can tell instantly about people it's a gift. I own an island, on the coast of Costa-Rica. I leased it off the government and spent the last 5 years setting up a kinda biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense. Made the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt, that our attractions will drive kids out of their minds."

"What are those?" Dad asked.

"Small versions of adults daddy." I replied as I sat on his knee and smiled innocently at him as he gave me a dirty look.

"And not just kids everyone. We're going to open next year, that's if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers do you?"

Dad and Ellie answered at the same time, "We don't really know any."

"Well I'm afraid I do. There's a particular pebble in my shoe that represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" I asked.

"Well your kind, not to put a fine point on it. If I could just get you three to sign off on the park - you know, give a wee testimonial - I could get back on schedule – er schedule." He corrects his pronunciation from British to American.

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie voiced my thoughts.

"What kind of park is this?" Dad asked.

Hammond just looked at him. "It's right up your alley." He said as he handed him a drink, to which he accepted. "Look why don't you come down, the three of you. I'd love to have the opinion of a palaeobotanist and a member of the target audience." He said as he hand Ellie a drink. "I've got a jet standing by at Choteau." He finished as he sat on the counter.

Dad gently pushed me of his knee as he stood. "No, I'm sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton, and-"

"I could compensate you by fully funding your dig." Hammond began as he poured a drink out for himself.

"This would be an awfully unusual time-"

"For a further 3 years."

The three of us paused and looked at each other before dad and Ellie clinked their glasses against each other.

"Where's the plane?" Ellie asked.

Dad then clinked his glass together with Hammonds, "Yeah, ok." Ellie and him then hugged happily, then pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**well there it is. please R&R**


	2. Jurassic Park: The Island

**Hey there everyone. Here's the second chapter, hope you all enjoy xxxx**

* * *

Jurassic Park: The Island

A few hours later, the four of us were sat in a helicopter with two other men. One was the lawyer, Gennaro, that Mr Hammond had told us about, looked to be in his 40s . And the second man looked to be in his late 30s early 40s, black hair, eyes hidden behind dark sun glasses and wearing all black.

"So, you three dig up dinosaurs?" the dark hair man asked us.

"We try to." My dad answered him.

He then starts laughing which confuses me and dad.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!"

"Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!"

Hammond snorted, not even bothering to cover up his disdained look on his face.

"John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project."

"Codswollop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island."

"I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behaviour of the system in phase space!"

"A load of, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!" Malcolm then squeezed Hammond's knee, to which he shoved away. "I wish you wouldn't do that!"

Malcolm chuckled and turned to us. "Have you three ever heard of Chaos Theory?"

Ellie and I say no as we shake our heads.

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?"

Again we both shook our heads. He then looked to Ellie. "Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction."

My dad and I roll our eyes as Malcolm grins at Ellie. "I bring scientists, you bring a rock star." Hammond said to the lawyer, who then looked lost for words as he tried to think of something to defend himself with. Just then Hammond looked out of the window. "There it is!"

We all looked out of the window and saw we were coming to an island that was full of trees, grass and a rive that ran through the island and into the ocean.

The helicopter started to descend. "Bad wind shears! We have to drop fast! So hold on, this can be a little thrilling!"

I yelled a little when the helicopter started to bounce all of a sudden. We put our seat belts straight away, apart from dad who couldn't figure out his seat belt so inside tied it around his waist, which I had to chuckle at.

* * *

A few minutes later we had finally landed and a couple of Jeeps revered back. We all got into the Jeeps. Dad, Ellie and Malcolm in one and me, Hammond and Gennaro in the other. Gennaro and Hammond start talking about legal stuff while I enjoy looking in awe at the scenery. The only time I look up is when Hammond tells the driver to stop the Jeep. I wonder what's happening but play along with it as the first Jeep stops.

After a few seconds I suddenly hear something to my left. I look and stop. 'That's not...' I think to myself as I get up and stand on the seat to get a closer look. It is...It's a Brachiosaur...a dinosaur! I quickly get out of the Jeep and run up to dad as he jumps out. "Dad..."

"I know...I see it..." He says as he takes my hand and walks closer, with Ellie right behind us. "It's...It's a dinosaur..."

"I don't believe it..." I say in disbelief while staying by dad.

"We can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're all totally wrong!"

"This is a warm-blooded creature..."

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp!" Ellie pipes up.

"That thing's got a what twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?" Dad asks Hammond as he walks over.

"The Brachiosaur? Thirty." Hammond answers.

I jump back with dad as the dinosaur suddenly stands on its hind legs to reach the leaves at the very top of the tree and slam its legs back into the earth.

"How fast are they?" Dad asks.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex at thirty-two miles an hour." Hammond replies.

I look at him. "A T-T-Rex? Y-You said you have a T-Rex?" I ask not believing it, he just nods at me as dad grabs his shoulders. "Say it again?"

Hammond laughed a little. "We have a T-Rex."

Dad suddenly goes faint as he sits down. "Honey, put your head in between your knees and breathe." Ellie said excitedly as she continued watching the Brachiosaur.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler and my dear Olivia. Welcome to Jurassic Park." Hammond said.

I suddenly heard a noise and looked to my left and couldn't believe what I saw. A herd of about 40-50 dinosaurs of different kinds.

I sat with dad and he pulled me in front of him so that my back was against his chest and his arms around me. "They're moving in herds. You were right Liv...They do move in herds." I just smiled happily, holding onto his arms as I watched the dinosaurs. Ellie and Hammond knelt beside us.

"How did you do this?" Dad asked him.

"I'll show you." He simply replied.

The four of us then got back into the Jeeps and setted off again.

"What do you think so far Olivia?" Hammond asked me, catching me off guard a little.

I just smiled. "I think this is absolutely amazing! You don't often find me speechless but, oh my god! I love it!"

Hammond laughed. "Well, I hope you'll like what else we have in store."

I smiled as we started coming up to the main compound. 'If the rest of the tour is going to be like that, then I'm going to absolutely love it!' I thought to myself as the Jeeps stopped.

* * *

**Well there you have it. please R&R xx**


	3. Jurassic Park: The Introduction

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 3. please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jurassic Park: The Introduction

**~Previously~**

"**How did you do this?" Dad asked him.**

"**I'll show you." He simply replied.**

**The four of us then got back into the Jeeps and setted off again.**

"**What do you think so far Olivia?" Hammond asked me, catching me off guard a little.**

**I just smiled. "I think this is absolutely amazing! You don't often find me speechless but, oh my god! I love it!"**

**Hammond laughed. "Well, I hope you'll like what else we have in store."**

**I smiled as we started coming up to the main compound. 'If the rest of the tour is going to be like that, then I'm going to absolutely love it!' I thought to myself as the Jeeps stopped.**

* * *

As the Jeeps stopped, I climbed out and excitedly walked to dad who smiled at me. "You ok?"

I just nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I can't wait to see what else there is."

He chuckled and kissed me on my head before we followed Hammond inside with the others. When the doors opened, I couldn't help but gaze in awe. The lobby is huge, and in the middle stands the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that is attacking another dinosaur, with a banner behind it saying 'WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH!'

"The most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. And I;m not just talking about rides you know. Everybody has rides. No, we've made a living biological attraction, so astonishing, they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!"

I look up at dad as we walk up the stairs and see him shaking his head as he's looking around. Ellie also notices. "What are you thinking?" She asks.

Dad laughs slightly. "I think we're out of a job."

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Malcolm asks as he walks over to us.

I just look at him as I laugh. "That was a lame joke do you know that!"

He just smiled at me as he shrugged. "I try." Then walked on ahead.

A couple of minutes later we walk into what looked like a showroom. Malcolm, Ellie, dad and I sat at the front while Gennaro sat behind us. When I looked at the screen, I got confused when the image of Hammond walked up. "Hello." The screen John said as he stopped. The real Hammond started fumbling in his pockets for some cards that he pulled out. "Fine I guess! But, what am I doing here?"

After Hammond found his place he answered. "Here, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood, your blood." Hammond then reached over and pretended to poke a needle into Screen John's finger. "Ouch! John that hurt!"

"Relax John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning." Hammond explained as all of a sudden The John on screen multiplied to about 3-4 and continued.

"Cloning from what? Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand!" Dad said as the four of us huddled together.

"Not without massive sequence gaps!" Malcolm pointed out.

"Paleo-DNA? From what source?" Ellie started to ask.

"But where do you get 100 million year old blood from?" I finished.

Gennaro then told us to shush as a cartoon of a DNA strand appeared on the screen.

"Oh, Mr. DNA, where did you come from?" Screen Hammond asked.

"From your blood. Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!" The DNA explained. It then goes on to say about how mosquitoes would suck the blood from dinosaurs and then get stuck in some sap, which we call amber. The scientists then extract the blood from the mosquito, and because the blood is so old the DNA strand has holes, so they replace the holes with the DNA of frogs.

"All this has some dramatic music, da dum da dum, a march or something, it's not written yet, and then the tour moves on." Hammond said to us.

All of a sudden the bars that were in front of us suddenly moved over our legs and clicked into place. The seats then slowly spun round and we were suddenly looking through a window at some scientists working. Me and dad were talking enthusiastically with Ellie and Malcolm while Gennaro was talking to Hammond. It was then that I saw the eggs.

"Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Dad asked as the seats continue moving.

"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" I asked as I spun round to look at Hammond.

"Shortly shortly..." he replied to me. I turned around as we were looking into the Control Room.

Dad then started trying to move the bars. "Can't you stop these things?" He asked.

"Sorry! It's kind of a ride!"

The four of us looked to each other and nods. Malcolm counted to 3 and we all pushed on the bars until they lifted off. We then got up and walked out, Hammond and Gennaro following.

* * *

Hammond opened a door and we walked into the room where the eggs are.

"Good day Henry." Hammond said to one of the workers.

The worker looked over. "Oh, good day sir."

I looked around and saw a table that the eggs were laid and walked to it then stopped and turned, "Dad come here quick!" one of the eggs was hatching.

Him and the others came over. "Ah, perfect timing! I'd hope they'd hatch before I had to go for the boat!" Henry said as he saw.

"Henry, Henry, Henry why didn't you tell me? I insist to be here, when they're born." Hammond said as he put some rubber gloves on.

I was watching the egg with a smile on my face as the shell started cracking and I could see the head starting to poke out.

"Come on then. Out you come. Very good push. Push." Hammond started saying as he helped by pulling away the egg shells. "They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this Island."

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild." Malcolm said as he was watching the hatching.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park." Henry said as he stood with us.

"How do you know they can't breed?"

"Because all the animals of Jurassic Park are female. We engineered them that way."

Hammond keeps his attention on the baby dinosaur as he started to clean to clean it when it fully emerges from the egg.

"Blood temperature feels like a high eighties?" Grant asked.

"Wu?" Hammond asked Henry.

"Ninety-one." Henry answered.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" I asked sounding shocked, Henry nodded.

Malcolm looks to Hammond with a sceptical look on his face. "But again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go into the park and um, lift up the dinosaurs skirts?" I try to hold in a laugh as the others look to him.

"We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that."

"Deny them that?" Ellie asks.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even...dangerously, but and...well, there it is."

"You're saying that a group of entirely female dinosaurs will...breed?" Henry asks.

"No, I'm simply saying that life er, finds a way."

Dad puts on some rubber gloves and holds the baby dinosaur in his hands. He looks to Henry. "What species is this?" I could sense the fear and dread in his voice.

Henry looks up. "Uh...It's a Velociraptor." Dad, Ellie and I exchanged looks. "You bred Raptors?" Dad asked again and Henry nodded.

* * *

**There we go. hope you all enjoyed it. please R&R**


	4. Jurassic Park: Change of Moods

**Here's part 4. sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Jurassic Park: Change of Moods

**~Previously~**

**Dad puts on some rubber gloves and holds the baby dinosaur in his hands. He looks to Henry. "What species is this?" I could sense the fear and dread in his voice.**

**Henry looks up. "Uh...It's a Velociraptor." Dad, Ellie and I exchanged looks. "You bred Raptors?" Dad asked again and Henry nodded.**

* * *

Later that day, dad and I were stood outside of a large pen that held the Velociraptor's.

"Olivia, Dr. Grant, as I was saying, we've laid out lunch for you both before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our head chef-" Hammond started as him and the others walked over, but he was interrupted by me.

"What are they doing?" I asked as I saw a steer being lifted into the air by a crane and moving towards the pen.

"Feeding them." Hammond replied as we watched. "Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean sea bass I believe. Shall we?" I knew Hammond was wanting to get us to move on, but dad and I walked up the ramp and onto the viewing deck, the others following.

We all stood there watching as the steer was lowered into the pen. There was silence for a few moments, until all the bushes rustled violently and we heard growling, snapping and the cries of he raptors as they feasted on the steer.

"They should all be destroyed." A voice spoke a few moments later.

We looked around and saw a middle aged man wearing a safari outfit and sporting a British accent.

"Ah Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist I'm afraid. But he's dealt with the raptors more than anyone." Hammond said to us.

Dad went to him and shook his hand as he introduced himself. Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth spurt?" He asked Robert.

"They're lethal at eight months. And I do lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way that these things move-"

"Fast for a biped?"

"Cheetah's speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"Yes, yes, yes, which is why we take extreme precautions." Hammond said and then turned around to talk to Ellie.

"Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs we assumed-"

Robert turned to me, "They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one...when she looks at you, you can see she's thinking (or) working things out. She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"But the fences are electrified right?"

Robert nodded. "That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically..."

All of a sudden, we heard the whirring noise of the crane being lifted. We turned around and saw the crane lifting the straps that was wrapped around the steer, but this time, there was no steer attached. The blue straps where covered with blood. I turned around and laid my head on dads shoulder, starting to feel sick at the sight and the thought of what happened to the poor creature.

"Well...who's hungry?" Hammond asked suddenly as he led us back inside.

* * *

Later that afternoon, we were all sat at a long table. I was sat across from Hammond at the end of the table, dad and Ellie to my left and Malcolm and Gennaro to my right.

A plate of food got put in front of me, to which made me want to be sick even more, but I managed to hold it back.

"None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come on line after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense."

"And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day-people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising-" Gennaro started to which I thought,

'Oh my god...is that what they're going to charge! Shouldn't they be thinking about peoples happiness other than money?'

But then Hammond interrupted as he spoke up. "Donald, this park was not built to carter only to the rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals."

"Sure they will. We'll have a coupon day or something." He then laughed.

"The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me." Malcolm suddenly spoke up as we all looked to him.

"Thank you Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared." Gennaro said looking rather annoyed at Malcolm.

"Yeah I know, they're a lot worse."

"Now wait a minute, we haven't even seen the park yet-"

Hammond interrupted him again before he could say anything else. "It's alright Donald, just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do."

"Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun."

Gennaro then spoke up, obviously not happy, "It's hardly appropriate to start hurling-"

"Excuse me, excuse me-"

"Generalizations before-"

"If I may." Malcolm managed to get Gennaro to be quiet while he talked, which I thought was plain rude.

"The problem with scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packages it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it."

"I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before." Hammond said.

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should."

"Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I'd created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn't have anything to say about this."

"Hold on - - this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction."

"I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"

"What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery I call the rape of the natural world."

Ellie then piped up. "The question is-how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look pretty, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary."

Irritated, Hammond turns to dad, who looks shell-shocked. Dr. Grant, if there's one person who can appreciate what am I trying to do?"

Dad sighed as he leaned forward and started speaking quietly, "The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look. Dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution-have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?"

After a short pause Gennaro turned to me, "What about you Olivia? You were excited about this in the Jeep. What's your view on this?"

Everyone then looked to me, I felt a bit under pressured, but when dad took my hand in his I calmed down a little. "Yes I was excited about all of this at first...but it's just now after I've had a while to actually think about all of this, I wonder whether it's a good idea. I mean I may change my mind after seeing the park, but it's like my dad said, after having 65 million years separating human and man, we have no idea what to expect and the dinosaurs defiantly have no idea. You have dinosaurs that are dangerous to humans, the Raptors and the T-Rex for example. We have no idea of what will happen if there was a power cut or something and the safety on the fences was disabled and the dinosaurs were roaming free. Everyone would potentially be in danger."

After another pause Hammond spoke up with a small chuckle, "I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side it the bloodsucking lawyer!"

Gennaro looked insulted. "Thank you."

A man then came over and whispered something in Hammond's ear.

As they were speaking, I felt a slight squeeze of my hand. I looked and saw dad smile at me. 'Well said.' He mouthed to me and I smiled back at him.

Hammond then stood. "Well. There're here."

We were confused but followed him out. We were walking down the stairs of the lobby as he was talking, "You five are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with some more of our target audience."

Suddenly we heard, "GRANDPA!"

We looked and saw too kids running up, a girl who looked to be about my age, maybe a year or two younger. And a boy who looked to be about 10-12 years old.

"Kids!" Hammond yelled happily as the kids ran up and slammed into his open arms, causing Hammond to fall back on the stairs.

"We missed you."

"Thanks for the presents."

"We love the presents."

"You must be careful with me. Did you like the helicopter?"

"It was great! It drops, we were dropping!"

After their little reunion, we went outside where two cars drive up and stop in front of us, this time with roofs on.

"Where are the brakes?" Gennaro asked.

"Brakes? No. No brakes. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!"

"It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see-you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want." The girl, who we found was called Lex, said excitedly.

Hammond then turned and walked back into the visitor centre.

"I'm going to ride with Dr. Sattler." Malcolm said as he went to the second car with Ellie.

Dad was about to follow when the boy, Tim, stood in front of him.

"I read your book." He said to him.

"Oh yeah? That's great." Dad said as he walked on.

I smiled knowing how uncomfortable he would be right now.

Tim follows him. "You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?"

"Well, uh, a few species-may have evolved, uh, along those lines-yeah." Dad replied as he sat in the car.

Tim sat with him. "Because they don't look like birds to me."

Dad got back out of the car and came to the first car that I was walking to.

"I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater some place down in Mexico and made this huge crater-"

"Listen uh..."

"Tim."

"Tim. Which car were you planning on-"

"Whichever one you are." Tim said, to which I thought was cute, but I couldn't help but laugh inwardly as I saw my dads face, which was full with pure irritation.

"Then I head about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other the book by a guy named Bakker? And he said-" As Tim was talking, dad opened the back door of the first car and Tim got in still talking, but he was interrupted as dad shut the door.

He turned to walk back to the other but Lex was stood there. "She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you." Lex said pointing to Ellie.

At that point I couldn't help but laugh knowing what she was doing. Dad turned to me. "She's a deeply neurotic woman." He simply said.

* * *

**Well, there it is. please R&R**


	5. Jurassic Park: The Tour Begins

**Well, here's part 5. hope you all enjoy xxxxx**

* * *

Jurassic Park: The Tour Begins

**~Previously~**

"**Then I head about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other the book by a guy named Bakker? And he said-" **

**As Tim was talking, dad opened the back door of the first car and Tim got in still talking, but he was interrupted as dad shut the door. **

**He turned to walk back to the other but Lex was stood there. ** "**She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you." Lex said pointing to Ellie. **

**At that point I couldn't help but laugh knowing what she was doing. **

**Dad turned to me. "She's a deeply neurotic woman." He simply said. ** **...**

* * *

I was sat in the front car with Gennaro, Lex and Tim while dad, Ellie and Malcolm was in the other car.

Lex and Tim cried out excitedly as the cars started to move.

We all looked up and saw tall wooden gates blocking us. "Are we going to hit that?" Lex asked.

As in answer to her question, the computer then said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park." The gates then opened and we drove through, closing themselves behind us after.

We were driving through forests on either side, the electric fence up on both sides.

"To the right you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus." The computer informed us.

Lex and Tim near enough slam against the window to get a look while I lean over Gennaro so that I could see.

After a few minutes of looking I couldn't see anything apart from tree after tree after tree.

After a while we sighed and sat back in our seats after giving up looking and the car continued on.

About 5-10 minutes later, the cars come to a halt again next to what looked like a 20-30 foot high fence, which contained the T-Rex.

We were looking through the windows and the roof but there was no T-Rex. Suddenly a voice sounded over the radio, "We'll try to tempt the Rex out. Keep watching."

I looked into the paddock and a goat rose from the ground tied to a post.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex asked as we were watching. "It's gonna eat the goat?"

"Excellent." Tim said.

"What's the matter kid? Never had lamb chops?" Gennaro aked.

"I happen to be a vegetarian." Lex replied sounding annoyed.

"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, it want to hunt." I said to myself.

After a while of watching the goat simply...laid down. We all sat back in our seats and the cars continued on again.

As I was looking through my window as we left the wooded area, I saw a field of some sorts and as I was looking out, I saw something strange...I couldn't tell what it was from this distance, so I decided to jump out of the car while it was still moving.

Looking around I saw dad had the same idea as he jumped out with me. "Can you see it too daddy?" I asked as we walked away from the cars.

He nodded. "I did yes Liv."

We continued walking through the fields, everyone else catching up behind us. "Alan, where are we going? Do you see something?" Ellie said as she walked with us.

"Uh, does anyone else think we shouldn't be out here?" Gennaro asked to which we ignored.

While were walking, Tim was still talking with dad about this Bakker guy and the book he written about dinosaurs.

Lex suddenly stumbled, but dad managed to grab hold of her hand and pull her back up before she fell. "You ok?" He asked her, she nodded.

As they were walking, dad tried to pull his hand back, but Lex wouldn't have it as she kept a firm grip. Behind me I could see Ellie grinning out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but also crack a smile.

All of a sudden we all stopped as a growling sound was heard. "Woah woah. Everyone wait here." Dad said as he walked on alone.

We all stood still for a few seconds before Tim went forward. "Timmy, come back." Me, Ellie and Lex said trying to get him to stop.

We all followed him through the tall grass, and as we came to a small clearing, what I saw made me stop and gasp. A Triceratops laid on her back...which happened to be mine and dads favourite dinosaur.

I saw dad stood next to a keeper, who asked if he could touch her, the keeper nodded as dad moved forward and placed his hand on the dino.

"Come on its ok, don't be scared. She's been tranquillized. She's sick." The warden said as he noticed us all.

I slowly walked forward, careful not to fall in case I woke up in my own bed, and all this being a dream.

Dad smiled at me as I walked to him. "Isn't she the most amazing thing you ever saw?"

I smiled back. "Oh my god...she is."

He smiled, took my hand and gently pulled me towards her, placing my hand on her rough skin. I now knew this wasn't a dream...this all felt so real.

After a while of Ellie checking over on the trike, she came to a conclusion that she may have been poisoned and needed to see the droppings. A few minutes later saw Ellie with a plastic glove to her elbow, and her thrusting her hand into some of the droppings.

"Now that is one huge pile of shit." Malcolm said as he came over to us.

After a while of digging through, Ellie found that the dino wasn't poisoned. Ellie then took off her glove and walked away.

Malcolm turned to dad and said, "She's...uh...persistent."

Dad looked to him. "You have no idea."

I giggled as we walked back to the trike.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?" Malcolm called after Ellie as we walked.

It was only a few minutes we arrived back with the trike when thunder clapped loudly in the sky, making me jump slightly.

"Doctors, if you please. I really insist that we should keep moving."

"Oh, actually, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish with the trike. Is that okay?"

"Sure." He turned to Dad and I. "I've got a gas powered jeep. I can drop her at the visitor's center before I make the boat with the others."

"I'll catch up with you both later. You can go with the others." Ellie says to us two.

"Are you sure?" Dad asks.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I want to finish with her."

Dad and I nodded as another clap of thunder hit, followed with lightning. We all walked back to the car on carried on with the tour.

* * *

**Well there's part 5, hope you enjoyed. R&R as the adventure really starts in part 6 xxxx**


	6. Jurassic Park: The Attack of the TRex

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit late up, been havin a few problems but everythings sorted now. so please enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Jurassic Park: The Attack of the T-Rex

**~Previously**

**"I'll catch up with you both later. You can go with the others." Ellie says to us two.**

**"Are you sure?" Dad asks.**

**Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I want to finish with her." She indicates to the Trike.**

**Dad and I nodded as another clap of thunder hit, followed with lightning. We all walked back to the car and carried on with the tour.****~  
**

Night had soon arrived and a storm had arrived as we were in the cars, on our way back to the visitor centre.

We were riding past the T-Rex paddock when the cars decided to stop and everything inside hut down.

"Ok, what did dad touch now?" I said as I looked behind me to see the other car had stopped.

Gennaro looked at me. "What do you mean what did you father touch now?"

I smiled. "Whenever my dad touches any machine, it either messes up or shut downs. Machine's don't like him."

Lex and Tim laughed while Gennaro shook his head and tried getting through to the visitor centre via the radio, which didn't work.

"So what, we're just stuck here?" I asked as Gennaro fell back into his seat.

"That's all we can do for now until the power comes back or someone come back for us."

I just nodded and sat back while talking to Lex.

A while later my door opened and dads head popped in. "Is your radio working?"

Gennaro leaned over to talk to him. "No, everything just stopped working. I suggest we just stay put for now."

Alan nodded and started to leave. "Hey dad." I said getting his attention.

He poked his head back in. "Yeah?"

"What did you touch this time?" I joked with a smile.

He slapped me playfully, shut the door and left to the other car, Lex and Tim laughing again.

* * *

We were sat in silence for about 5 minutes when Tim suddenly jumped in between Gennaro and I with goggles over his eyes, scaring all 3 of us.

"Where did you find those?" Gennaro asked indicating the goggles.

"In a box under my seat." Tim said as he pulled them off.

"Are they heavy?"

Tim shook them a little feeling the weight. "Yeah."

"Then they're expensive put them back." He then leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes.

Lex smacked Tim with her hat. "Don't scare me."

Tim ignored her as he crawled on the shelf of the trunk of the car and looked through the goggles. "Cool night vision."

I sat back in my seat and looked out of the window, watching the rain falling on the glass.

A few moments later, I heard a slight thumping, but not thinking anything on it, I didn't say anything. It kept continuing, and I was not the only one who heard it.

"Can you hear that?" Tim said. He leaned forward in between Gennaro and me to see the cup of water on the dashboard of the car. I also looked and saw the water in the cup was rippling, forming neat circles on the top.

"Maybe it's the power coming back on." Gennaro suggested not sounding too sure.

"I don't think that's the power...too big..."

Tim then crawled onto the back of the car to look out. Gennaro, Lex and I also looked out of the car windows towards the T-Rex paddock and we saw that the goat that was tied up was gone...the rope was still hanging.

"Where's the goat?" Lex asked.

All of a sudden, we heard this big bang. I looked up and screamed when we saw a bloodied leg on the see through roof.

I looked back outside a while later as I heard a creaking. I saw the T-Rex rearing up, half of the goat hanging from its mouth, it throws its huge head back and the goat goes down it's throat. I just stare in horror.

Suddenly, I hear the car door open. I look next to me and see Gennaro's got out and ran off...leave Lex, Tim and I alone.

"He left us! He left us!" Lex exclaims in fear.

"Daddy...help..." I cry, fear also in my voice.

The T-Rex snapped its way through the fence, which had also lost power as it was electrified, and stepped between the two cars.

After some rummaging a few moments later, I looked and saw that Lex had taken a flash light out and turned it on. "Turn it off!" I exclaimed as the dinosaur came towards the car we were in.

I leaned over the seats and closed the door that was left open by Gennaro. I then had to quickly duck back down as the T-Rex looked into the car.

We sat in silence as we watched the dino looking into the car. We had to quickly covered our ears as the creature opened its huge mouth and roared loudly.

As the T-Rex leaned in close to the windows, the three of us moved back to get away from it. However, we screamed as it nudged the car with its snout.

Tim and Lex were sat in the back trying to turn the flash light off. The next thing I knew the three of us were screaming and on our backs holding the roof as the T-Rex had smashed its mouth in.

After a while, it took its mouth out of the car and started nudging the side of the car. It takes it two times of nudging when the car finally tips over so its upside down. I ended up being trapped under the steering wheel, luckily Tim and Lex was free.

After a few moments, I heard the T-Rex running away and heard some scuffling and then saw dads face.

"Daddy!"

"Olivia, are you ok?" He asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Get the other two out first."

He nodded and easily got them both out. He was about to lean back in to help get me free, when I heard Lex scream, so I knew that the T-Rex was there.

"Don't move you two. It wont be able to see us if we don't move." I heard dad telling them.

After what seemed like forever, I suddenly screamed in pain as the car spun round and then hearing dad, Lex and Tim shouting as I felt the car lean up onto the ledge that led into the paddock of Rex.

The next thing I knew, the car was flying through the air and landed in a tree, with me still inside.

* * *

I groaned in pain as I blanked out for a few seconds due to my head colliding with the car. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the car, I sighed in relief knowing that the others are safe with dad.

I carefully got up and looked out of the window to see if I could get out, but when I looked down, my head instantly spun as I saw how high we were. I decided to sit back and wait, hopefully dad would come back for me or the T-Rex would come and swat the car from the tree.

A few moments later, I heard a rustle in the trees. I looked up in fear, but only calmed down when I saw my dad open the door opposite me. "Liv, you ok?" He asked gently.

"My head hurts." I said quietly.

He gave me a small smile. "I know hun. But I need to get you out of this car. Come on." He held his hand out.

I shake my head. "It's too high."

"I know you're scared of heights sweetie, but we need to get down. Take my hand, please."

Sensing the fear in his voice, I slowly get up and lean over, taking his hand.

"That's it. Easy does it." He says as he helps me out.

We stop on one of the lower branches. "There, that wasn't so bad was it Liv?"

"Yes it was. And it still is." I groan and hold onto the branch tighter as I looked down.

"The thing bout climbing is to not look down."

"I need to look down so I can see my feet. This is impossible daddy I can't do it."

"You can, I'm going to help you. Come on-"

We were about to head down when we heard a snap. We looked up and saw the car drop a few inches.

We looked to each other, fear evident in the others face. "Oh no...Go Liv go!"

I drop down onto the other branches, climbing down as fast as I can, with dad right behind me and the car right behind him. It takes us a long while but we finally manage to hit the ground after falling seven foot from the last branch. Dad grabs me and rolls us away as the car hits the ground nose first, right where my legs were. He takes my hand and we make to run as the car falls forward, heading for us. Dad grabs me again and throws me down, laying over me to protect me from the impact, but luckily we were saved by the hole the T-Rex had made in the sunroof.

Dad looked to me as we recovered our strength from climbing down so hard and fast. "You ok?"

I nodded. "We're back in the car again."

He smiled. "Well at least you're out of that tree this time."

* * *

**There's chapter 6. please R&R**


	7. Jurassic Park: Sleeping in the trees

**Ok guys, here's chapter 7. I am so so so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so**** so sorry its taken me so long to get this up. but guess what? the last 3 chapters are being up loaded right now! YAY! was on a high all morning so i spent about...3-4 hours getting these last chapters done. please enjoy xx**

* * *

Jurassic Park: Sleeping in trees.

**~Previously**

**Dad looked to me as we recovered our strength from climbing down so hard and fast. "You ok?"**

**I nodded. "We're back in the car again."**

**He smiled. "Well at least you're out of that tree this time."**

* * *

Dad and I had managed to get out of the car and were united with Tim and Lex, both asked if I was alright to which I replied I was.

We then started walking through the wooded area that was grown for the T-Rex to roam. I didn't know how far we had walked when we stopped to rest for a while.

As we rested, my head shot up as I heard the roar of the T-Rex.

"Are you hearing this?" I heard Lex say, knowing I wasn't the only one to hear it.

"No. We're ok." Dad replied to her as he looked around. "It's getting late. We should find a safe spot to rest for the night." He then led the three of us to one of the tall trees. "Up here, come on."

I groaned as I stood in front of the tree. "Come on Liv. It's ok I'll help you." Dad said as he gave me a leg up and continued to help me as we climbed.

"Man I hate trees." I mumbled as we climbed.

"Doesn't bother me." Lex said as she climbed with ease.

"Yeah well you weren't in the last one." I replied as I struggled to climb.

With the help of dad however, the four of us managed to get near to the top where we find what looked like a ledge that we could all easily sit and be comfortable on. I sat cuddled up to dad as the four of us looked out over the park where we could see the heads of the brontosauruses poking up from the trees.

"Hey look! Those are brontosauruses, I mean brachiosauruses." Tim exclaims happily.

"It's ok to call them brontosauruses Tim." Dad said to him.

We all continued to watch them, dad seeming to be enchanted to them as they started hooting to each other. "Listen to that, they're singing." He then got up and got onto a branch a little bit higher where he sat himself down, cupped his hands over his mouth and hooted, trying to imitate one of their calls. Immediately all of their heads turned and looked in our direction.

Lex panicked. "Stop! Don't let the monsters come over here!"

"They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. Those are herbivores." I explained to her as I watched the dinosaurs with a smile as they ate and talked to each other.

"That means they only eat vegetables. But for you, I think they'd make an exception." Tim said teasingly.

"Tim." Dad said warningly.

"Oh I hate the other kind." Lex mumbled as she looked over the dinosaurs.

"They're just doing what they do." Dad said as he came over and sat back with me.

I cuddled up to him and wrapped my right arm over his stomach as he wrapped his left arm over my shoulders and his right arm over Lex who had joined us. I lifted my arm to let Tim nestle against dads chest and laid my arm over Tim instead.

We all quickly moved as dad kept shifting, trying to get comfortable. It was then he realized he was sat on the Velociraptor claw I dug up for him yesterday. We got back into our previous positions and got comfortable once again.

"What will the three of you do if you can't dig up dinosaur bones anymore?" Lex asked us.

I looked to dad as he answered looking at me, "I guess we'll just have to evolve too." I smiled as he kissed my head and he rested his head against mine as I rested mine in the crook of his neck.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, what do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"Do-you-think-he-saurus. What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

"You got me."

"Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex." Dad chuckled.

"What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep?" Lex asked.

"I'll stay awake."

"All night?"

"All night."

Lex, Tim and I then settled down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Lex yelling, "Go away!"

I opened my eyes. "What?" I looked and saw one of the brachiosaur getting something to eat.

"It's okay! It's okay! It's a brachiosaur!" Dad said calmly as he got up.

"Its a Veggiesaurus, Lex, Veggiesaurus!" Tim exclaimed excitedly as him and I went closer to the edge towards the dinosaur as it eats its breakfast.

"Come here girl." Tim and I say trying to get it's attention.

Dad however, gets on the branch above us, grabs a branch full of leaves from the trees and holds it out to the dinosaur. As he tries to entice the dinosaur to take a bit, the brontosaurus suddenly makes a honking noise, startling the four of us. It then clamps onto the food and it and dad play a little tug of war.

The dinosaur then leans its head in, enough for us to stroke. Dad, Tim and I immediately jump at the chance as we all stroke it's snout. "Oh, she's absolutely beautiful." I gasp as I look her over.

"She is Liv." Dad says as he kneels next to me to stroke her.

I look over her nose and see it's running. "Looks like the poor thing has a cold."

"Yeah maybe."

"Can I touch it?" Lex asks sounding a little nervous.

"Sure. Just think of it...as a kinda big cow." Tim and I giggled. "

I like cows."

As Lex was about to touch her, she moved her head back, seeming to have had enough of the attention she was getting. Dad and I stood and moved back as Lex carefully leaned forward with her arm out.

"Come here girl, come on girl." She said as she tried to get the dinosaur to lean forward. All of a sudden, brontosaurus let out a huge bellow as she sneezed, dripping Lex from head to toe.

"God bless you!" Tim called out.

* * *

**well there's part 7. hope you all enjoyed it. please R&R xxxx**


	8. Jurassic Park: Life Found a Way

**here's chapter 8. please enjoy xx**

* * *

Jurassic Park: Life Found A Way

**~Previously** **Dad and I stood and moved back as Lex carefully leaned forward with her arm out. "Come here girl, come on girl." She said as she tried to get the dinosaur to lean forward. ** **All of a sudden, brontosaurus let out a huge bellow as she sneezed, dripping Lex from head to toe. ** "**God bless you!" Tim called out.**

* * *

We had all climbed down from the tree and were walking through the forest again.

"Oh, great. Now she'll never try anything new! She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play with her computer." Tim said sounding annoyed.

"I'm a hacker!" Lex informed us.

"That's what I said! You're a nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker!"

It was then I turned and noticed dad had stopped a bit ago. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked as we all walked over to him, I then saw what made him stop. In the hole of a fallen tree was a nest of hatched dinosaur eggs.

"You know what this is?" Dad said as he picked up one of the eggs. "It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding."

"But, my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls." Tim protested.

"Amphibian DNA."

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"Well, on the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment. Look."

He pointed away from the nest. As we looked, we saw little footprints in the dirt leading away from the nest.

"Malcolm was right then. Life found a way!" I said.

Dad nodded to me as he stood up and we continued walking on.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we were finally out of the forest and half way across an open field.

"I'm tired, I'm hot." Tim complained as we walked across the field.

"The visitor's centre should be just about a mile beyond that rise there. If we keep-" Dad was then interrupted as we heard a cry and about a dozen or so dinosaurs came running across the field. "What is that? Tim, Can you tell me what they are?"

"They uh...uh...er...Gallimimus."

"Erm, are those, meat eating? Meatasauruses?" Lex asked sounding scared.

Dad was just watching the Gallimimus as they ran. "Look at the wheeling, the uniform direction change! Like a flock of birds evading a predator!" Dad exclaimed sounding excited, which I knew why.

Tim, Lex and I suddenly starting backing away. "They uh, they're flocking this way." We then turned and ran, dad right behind us.

I take Tim's hand as dad holds mine and Lex's hands so that we wouldn't get split up by the flock. As we were running, we jumped over a log and crouched down to avoid getting trampled on by the jumping dinosaurs.

When they had passed, we crawled under the log and poked over the top to watch the dinosaurs. All of a sudden we heard a loud roar and the T-Rex crashed through the trees and tackled one of the Gallimimus to the ground and bites into it, making its kill. Dad and Tim are staring at it in wonder.

"I wanna go now." Lex whispered.

"Watch how it eats!" Dad says quietly.

"Please!"

"Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again!"

"Yes..." Tim manages to get out as he stares.

"Daddy please." I beg.

"Ok. Stay low and follow me." Dad says as he crouches down to walk off. Lex and I follow.

"Look at all the blood." Tim says, he seems as though he's under some sort of spell until dad goes to him, picks him up and we all walk on back into the forest. Without getting spotted.

* * *

A while later, we come out of the forest and are facing the fence that surrounds the main compound. A sign on it saying; 'WARNING. 10,000 VOLTS!'

Dad grabs a stick and climbs onto the ledge, looking at the warning light at the top of the fence, it's out. He throws the stick at the wire, nothing happens. "I guess that means the powers out." Dad says to us.

He then walks over to the fence and grabs onto it with both hands, his body shakes as he screams, making the three of us scream. He stops shaking and screaming and slowing turns to us, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

I glared at him, not amused one bit. "That wasn't funny!"

"That was great!" Tim said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Dad turned back to the fence and tried to stretch the wire to see if he could get through.

A loud roar suddenly pierced the quiet air. Without a second to lose, Lex, Tim and I immediately scramble onto the ledge and begin to climb the fence with dad.

After a few minutes, dad, Lex and I manage to climb over and reach the bottom, when suddenly a warning sound comes from the warning light as it begins to flash.

Tim yells as he loses his footing, startled by the siren, grabbing onto the wire, where he stops dead, too scared to move.

"Timmy! Get down now!" Lex and I scream up.

"You're going to have to jump!" Dad yells up.

"Are you crazy I'm not going to jump!" Tim yells down to him.

"Let's go, I'll count to three! One, two three!" He does nothing. "I'm coming up! I'm coming up to get you!" Dad says as he moves to climb up, but Lex is holding onto him. "Lex, I've gotta get Tim." He says gently to Lex and she lets go as I hear Tim counting to three.

Suddenly, sparks fly from the fence and Tim gets thrown through the air and slams into dad and they both fall to the ground.

"Tim! Timmy!" Lex yells as we rush over.

After a quick check over dad looks to us. "He's not breathing."

Lex sobs into me as dad performs CPR on Tim. "Come on Tim!" Dad says in frustration.

After a while, Tim gasps as he coughs and splutters. Lex and I are beside them as dad lifts him into his arms.

"Good boy Tim. Good boy."

"Three." Tim manage to gasp out.

After Tim has had time to come round fully, dad lifts him up and we continue on towards the visitor centre, dad carrying Tim all the way.

* * *

We finally walk through the doors and find it's deserted. "Hello?" Dad calls out, which echoes through the reception area.

We reach the restaurant and we follow dad inside as he sets Tim on one of the tables.

"I'm gonna have to find the others and get you to a doctor." He then looks to me. "Will you look after Tim and Lex, Liv?"

I nod. "Of course dad."

He smiled and kissed me as I sat down. Dad then looks to Tim. "Hey, you're hairs all standing up. Big Tim the human piece of toast." Tim manages to smile at him as he smiles back.

Dad the pauses for a while, looking as though he's debating something. He then stands straight and starts to leave. "I'll be back soon guys. I promise."

As he leaves, Tim jumps down from the table and limps over to a long table at the other side of the room where a load of food is placed. Lex and I follow as the three of grab a plate of food and sit down to eat.

I sit next to Tim as Lex sits in front of us and the three of us eat in a comfortable silence.

As I look up to Lex, I see her face full with fear and terror, the bit of jell-o she has on her spoon is wiggling as she's shaking and looking behind Tim and I.

We look behind us and see a mural of Velociraptor's in hunting potion. However, as we keep staring, the shadow of a real Velociraptor appears behind it, in the lobby. We gasp quietly and look at each other in fear.

* * *

**Well, theres part 8. hope you all enjoyed. please R&R**


	9. Jurassic Park The Attack & the Ride Home

**ok so here it is, the final chapter! I know you guys have bee waiting a while for this and I am sorry. But, finally here it is! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Jurassic Park: The Attack and the Ride Home

**~Previously **

**As I look up to Lex, I see her face full with fear and terror, the bit of jell-o she has on her spoon is wiggling as she's shaking and looking behind Tim and I.** **We look behind us and see a mural of Velociraptor's in hunting potion. However, as we keep staring, the shadow of a real Velociraptor appears behind it, in the lobby. We gasp quietly and look at each other in fear. **

* * *

The three of us get up and rush to the kitchens. "Quick, run down and hide behind the second aisle!" I exclaim quietly to Lex and Tim.

They run down as I run to the light panel, switches off the lights, sending us into semi-darkness, makes sure the door is shut properly before darting down the first aisle and crouch down behind it in time as the Velociraptor pokes its nose through the circle window on the door.

I manage to peak my head round and watch in horror as I see the door handle turn by itself and the door opens slightly. I pull my head back round so I'm not spotted. 'Oh no...that's great...it's learnt how to open doors...' I think to myself, my body full of fear.

"Olivia, what is it?" Lex whispers to me.

"Velociraptor." I whisper back not daring to move.

"It's inside..."

As we wait, the silence is suddenly broken by loud barking sound coming from the dinosaur. After a while it stops and then I hear the growling from a different Velociraptor. 'Oh great...there's two!' I think in horror.

I look to Tim and Lex and wave my hand indicating for them to move. Lex leads the way, crawling down the third aisle with Tim.

As I move to follow them, I see one of the Velociraptors walking down the second aisle towards me. I hide back behind the aisle with my legs drawn as tight to my body as possible and my head buried in them as I can hear both Raptors walking towards me on either side.

I suddenly hear pots and pans falling from on top of the second aisle and hear both of the Raptors stop for a moment. I immediately start worrying for the other two. Just then, what sounds like a metal spoon clatters to the ground. Making both Raptors stop again.

I hear the Raptor on the first aisle jump up on top of the counting and makes its way back up. Then I suddenly freeze as the Raptor on the second aisle actually walks past me and up the third aisle, amazingly it didn't see me.

Once I know I'm clear of the Raptors, I quietly crawl around and sit on the first aisle waiting there.

After a short while, I suddenly hear a tapping noise nearby. I look round and see Lex tapping one of the utensils on the floor to get the attention of one of the Raptors, then crawls into a cupboard behind her, she tries to shut it but the doors stuck. I hear one of the Raptors running down the aisle and then suddenly see it as it crashes into the metal surface as it saw Lex's reflection, and falls to the ground semi-concious.

Lex takes this chance to get out and crawl away while I crawl up the first aisle to get away from the Raptor in case it comes round.

Two minutes later, I hear feet and claws running on the floor. I look over the top and see Tim running into the walk in freezer, the second Raptor right behind him. I see Tim and the Raptor fall as they run into the freezer. Lex and I run over and as Tim manages to get out, Lex and I shut the door only to have the Raptors head in way.

After a while of pushing, the head finally retreats and Lex puts a pin through the handle to keep it locked in as it roars and screams from inside. Lex then grabs Tim and the three of us run back out of the kitchen towards the restaurant. None of us knowing that the first Raptor has regained conciousness and watched us run out.

* * *

As we run into the restaurant, we see dad and Ellie rushing to us. Lex and Tim rush to Ellie and I grab hold of dad.

"It's in there!" I exclaim pointing to the kitchen.

"Control Room." Ellie says as we make our way out and to the control room.

"We can call for help?" I ask as we rush into the room and Ellie runs to one of the computers.

"We've got to reboot the system first." She says as she starts one of the computers.

"The door locks! Ellie boot up the door locks!" I hear dad shout.

Suddenly I hear dad grunt and the cry from a Raptor. I look and see that one of the Raptors has shoved the door open and dads trying to get the door closed. "Dad!" Ellie runs up and helps him to keep the door closed.

"Ellie get back and boot up the door locks!" Dad exclaims to her.

"You can't hold it by yourself!"

Lex then takes over on the computer. Tim and I go over to watch. "This is a Unix system. I know this. It's the files for the whole park. It tells you everything. I've gotta find the right file." She says as she clicks through some folders.

"Try to reach the gun!" I hear dad yell out.

"I can't get it unless I move!" I hear Ellie yell after.

"This might be the right file..." Lex says as she clicks on something but it wont let her access anything. "It's not the right file."

"Come on Lex, you can do it." I say to her.

After a while she clicks on a file and a picture comes up of the park with red dots.

The dots suddenly turn green as everything is booted up. "Yes! You did it Lex!" Dad and Ellie rushes over as the door locks.

"What works?" Dad asks.

"Phones, security systems. You name it we got it." I say happily and looks to dad as he picks up the phone.

"Mr Hammond. The phones are working..." Dad says down the phone a while later.

"The children are fine. Call the mainland, tell them to send the damn helicopter-" He's suddenly cut off as the glass windows break.

"Dad they're coming in through the glass!" I yell out. Dad whips round and fires a few rounds from the gun.

Failing that attempt, he grabs a ladder, erects it and we climb up through an open panel in the ceiling. As dad gets up, makes sure we're all together and kicks the ladder away so the Raptor cant get in and he crawls on, us following behind.

As he crawls towards an air duct, the Raptors head suddenly emerges behind him, sending Lex up into the air one the panel which is currently laid on top of its head screaming. Dad turns and kicks the Raptors head a couple of times, sending it falling back with Lex following.

"Lex!" I yell out as dad grabs hold of her arms and pulls her back up with Ellie's help. We all then climb through the air duct and crawl on. When we reach the end, dad pulls up the panel right in front of him to show the lobby below us.

We climb down onto the scaffolding, that's used to make the skeletons of the brachiosaur and the T-Rex. When we get to the third and last scaffolding, we hear a cry and look to see one of the Raptors on the second floor watching us.

We climb onto the skeletons, I manage to jump onto the T-Rex's head while Lex is at the front of the brachiosaur, dad and Tim are in the middle and Ellie's on the tail. The Raptor jumps onto the brachiosaur, breaking it down into the three parts.

Tim drops down first, then followed by Lex, Ellie and dad. The head of the T-Rex breaks and I yell as I fall.

"Liv! You okay!" I hear dad yell to me.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I say as I start to get up.

I then suddenly feel something grab my left leg, pulls me back on the ground and pulls me across the floor.

"DAD!" I scream out fearing the worst.

"OLIVIA!" I hear him scream.

As I'm getting pulled, I scrape my hands along the floor, trying to see if there's anything I can grab onto to stop me from moving. I suddenly feel dads hands grab mine, and pull me back into him as he wraps his arms tight around me.

I take this chance to look and scream as one the Raptors has gotten hold of my left leg in its jaws. I thrash my leg around, trying to kick at its head for it to let me go as dad pulls on me to get me away.

After a while of pulling and tugging, I scream in pain as I feel my leg get torn away up to the knee and with half of my leg in the Raptors mouth, dad can finally lift me up and pull me away from the dinosaur. I feel myself being lifted into dads arms as we reach the others and another Raptors comes out and corners us.

We back away as the second Raptor pounces, but it lands straight into the jaws of the T-Rex. We look up as the T-Rex shakes the Raptor to kill it. We then hide behind a pillar as the other Raptor runs, jumps onto the T-Rex and bites into it. As they're fighting.

We take this chance to get out. Dad, holding me, runs down the steps with the others as a car pulls up with Hammond driving, and Malcolm in the back with his injured leg up and supported.

"Mr. Hammond, After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your Park." Dad says as he gets into the car, me on his knee.

"So have I." Hammond says as he hits the gas peddle and the car takes off.

As we're riding, dad takes off his scarf and wraps it tightly just above my knee, which acts as a tourniquet, which will stop the bleeding until we can get to a hospital.

"Are you ok Liv?" He asks as he gently pulls my into him. I shake my head as I cry in pain silently into his chest.

* * *

A while later, we finally reach the helicopter pad, a helicopter already waiting to go. I tell dad to help the others into the chopper first, which he does.

After helping Tim into the chopper, I see Hammond walk away and looking over the park.

"Dad." I say quietly. He looks to me and I nod towards Hammond. Dad then goes to him and gets him in the helicopter.

Finally, dad rushes over to me, lifts me up and carries me into the helicopter, closing the door behind him as he gets in. I lean my head on the window as I look out watching as lots of birds flock around and into the sunset.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The Final part of Jurassic Park movie 1. I don't know how long it will take before I make a start on movie 3. Please bare with me. R&R**


End file.
